When connecting electronic packages, such as a leadless chip carrier (LCC), to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), it is necessary to position the package upon the substrate and exert a force upon the package to maintain an electrical connection between contact pads on the package and respective circuit pads on the substrate. One way to accomplish this is through an electrical socket that utilizes a cover to exert the necessary force. There are various applications where it is desirable to be able to interchange the electronic package, for example: replacing faulty electronic packages; up-grading the system by way of replacing the electronic package; product development of either the electronic package itself or the system within which it is used; and burn-in/testing of the electrical package. A cover that is hinged to the socket is especially attractive because the cover remains with the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,884 discloses an electrical socket having a hinged cover that utilizes a separate U-shaped hinge pin to connect the cover to the socket. The hinge pin is pivotally connected to the cover and engages opposing downwardly facing shoulders on the socket to keep the cover attached to the socket. The cover has spaced apart latching means for engaging another set of shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,525 discloses an electrical connector having a hinged cover that has an integral release means. The cover is connected to the socket by way of bosses that are part of the dielectric socket housing and extend outwardly from downwardly extending sides of the socket. The cover has holes that movably engage the bosses enabling pivotable motion of the cover.
What is needed is a low-height socket having a hinged and latchable cover that utilizes a minimum number of components while being reliable through numerous opening/closing cycles. The socket should be simple to construct, assemble, and operate, thereby reducing the associated costs.